pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Victory, Tastes Like Defeat
This is the 12th episode of the 2nd season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking down the path to Vermillion's S.S. Anne. The sun shines brightly over head, with no clouds in the sky. Zach: Once we get on, it's a free path to the seventh gym! Kevin: You got that right! And with only two gym badges to go, and the Kanto League a month away... We've got plenty of time for you to get your badges AND for you to train! Zach: Yup. I've got a pretty good team, but some more Pokemon would probably be pretty useful... Kevin says something under his breath, that sounds something like 'Too bad your girlfriend's not here.' Zach raises his eyebrow questioningly. Zach: What was that? Kevin: Nothing! Nothing at all! Kevin starts to whistle, and Zach just shakes his head. They board the ship after showing their passes, and begin to relax on the deck. Bulbasaur hops onto Zach's lab, and curls up, content. Kevin goes to his room, claiming to be tired. Zach: Nothing like a nice, relaxing boat ride... Bulbasaur suddenly perks up, and jumps off, running towards somebody. Zach: Bulbasaur! A low shout of surprise is heard, and Zach bolts over to Bulbasaur, who is on top of someone. ???: Hey, cut it out Bulbasaur! Zach: Mark?! Mark gets up, dusting himself off, then smiles at Zach. Mark: Yup. And you know who else is on the ship? Zach's face splits into a grin. Zach: Anne? Mark: You guessed it! She's resting in her room. But in the meantime... Why don't we have a little battle? 6 on 6? Zach: You're on! Mark: Alright! Let's bring this to the battle stadium! Just then, Anne runs down, and notices Zach. Anne: Zach! You're on here too? Zach: Yeah! Quite a coincidence, right? Mark: Yup. Anne: Well, since you two are probably gonna battle and leave me out of all the excitement, I might as well show off my team! Come on out everyone! Anne tosses all six of her Poke Balls, and a Wartortle, Fearow, Eevee, Dugtrio, Clefable, and a Nidorina all pop out. All of her Pokemon let out a roar of excitement, and she calls all of them back. Zach: Nice team... Mark: Hurry up! Let's get to the battle! The scene changes to Mark and Zach down in the battle deck of the ship, below the main deck. Mark: You ready? Zach: Ready! Mark: Go, Electabuzz! Mark flings out his Poke Ball, and Electabuzz pops out, ready to fight. Zach: Let's do this, Rhyhorn! Zach's Rhyhorn flies out of his Poke Ball in mid-air, and it lands with a roar. Mark: You think you're smart with your type match-ups, huh? Well how about an Ice Punch! Electabuzz's hand turns icy blue, and it slams into Rhyhorn, sending it catapulting backwards, barely staying on its feet. Ice has formed on its horn now. Zach: No way... Mark: That's not all! Karate Chop! Electabuzz's hand opens up, and he runs towards Rhyhorn. Zach: Let's shake up the ground a bit! Use Magnitude! Rhyhorn's eye gleams, and he slams into the ground once, causing a huge shockwave through the deck, sending Electabuzz flying backwards, skidding along the floor. Zach: Now let's finish him! Horn Attack! Mark: Grab him as he's getting closer, and use Seismic Toss! Zach: Rhyhorn, stop!!! Rhyhorn skips trying to stop, and Electabuzz's hands clamp over its icy horn. Mark: Fling him! Electabuzz flings Rhyhorn into the air, spinning. Zach's brain goes into overtime, trying to figure out what to do. He quickly realizes just the thing. Zach: Spiral down using Horn Attack! Mark: What!? Rhyhorn turns so that he's facing Electabuzz, and begins to fall, then spins downwards, his horn glowing white as it slams into Electabuzz, knocking it out. Mark: Ungh... Good job Electabuzz. He calls him back, then sends out his next Pokemon: Gloom. Gloom: Glooooommmm... Zach: Alright, let's do this! Rhyhorn, Rock Blast! Rhyhorn lets loose a series of rocks, all aimed towards Gloom. Mark: Use Petal Dance! Gloom releases a swirl of sharp petals that cut through the rock easily, then slam into Rhyhorn, easily knocking him out. Zach: Dang... Rhyhorn, come on back. Zach returns him, then sends out Haunter. Mark: Petal Dance! Zach: Hypnosis! Haunter vanishes as the petals get near him, and he appears right in front of Gloom, his eyes glowing a deep blue. Gloom: Gloooommm.... Glooooommm... Gloom quickly falls asleep, snoring loudly. Mark: Gloom, wake up!! Zach: Dream Eater! Haunter begins sapping Gloom's dreams, until Gloom finally falls unconscious. Mark: Grr... Return! Go, Charmeleon! Zach: Haunter come back! Poliwhirl, go! Their respective Pokemon fly out, ready to engage in combat. Mark: Dragon Rage! Zach: Water Pulse! They unleash their attacks, causing a huge explosion, and they unleash volleys of the same attack. Zach: This is going nowhere... Poliwhirl, you gotta put more power into it! Mark: Charmeleon, full power, now! They both unleash their attacks at full power, which narrowly miss each other. Zach: Poliwhirl, get out of there! Mark: Charmeleon, watch out! The attacks hit their marks, causing explosions on both sides of the field. When the smoke clears, both Poliwhirl and Charmeleon are unable to battle. They recall them. Zach: You did well. Mark: Take a good rest. They both take out a Poke Ball, and sling it into the middle. Zach: Mankey! Mark: Sandslash! Anne walks in quietly, and observes from the sidelines. Zach: Cross Chop! Mark: Crush Claw! They unleash their respective attacks, locked in close range combat. Zach: Aerial Ace! Mark: Slash! They lock in combat, both trainers sweating with concentration, and both Pokemon pushing themselves to their limits. Neither Pokemon gives in, and they continually fight. Zach: Finish this! Close Combat! Mark: Show him the meaning of power! Gyro Sand combination! Zach: What!? Sandslash unleashes a Sandstorm, then uses Gyro ball, the sand curling around him like a protective sphere. Mark: Go! The two Pokemon collide, creating an explosion of sand and dust. When it all settles, both Pokemon are breathing hard. Finally, Mankey collapses, unconscious. Mark: Good job Sandslash! Sandslash doesn't reply, but barely nods. Zach returns his Pokemon. Zach: You did amazing. Have a long rest. Now... Let's go, Scyther! Zach sends out Scyther, who glares at Sandslash. Mark: Ah, the old Scyther... Sandslash, Crush Claw! Zach: X-Scissor! Scyther slams into Sandslash, who is weakened and tired from its battle against Mankey, instantly knocking it out. Mark: Gr... Fine, return Sandslash! You did great... Go, Butterfree! Mark sends out Butterfree, who looks ready to take out some Pokemon. Mark: Air Slash! Zach: Double Team! Scyther multiplies rapidly, and the Air Slash takes out several clones. Mark: Spin around using Whirlwind! Butterfree spins rapidly, causing wind to take out all the clones and send the real Scyther flying backwards. Mark: Air Slash! Air Slash slams into Scyther head-on, and Sycther slumps downward. Mark: Booyah! Zach: Scyther, get up! Scyther struggles up, looking severely weakened. Zach: Aerial Ace! Scyther slams into Butterfree from behind, who flies into the air, startled and damaged. Mark: No way! Butterfree, Psychic! Butterfree's eyes glow blue, and it sends Scyther flying to the back of the deck, knocking it out. Zach returns Scyther, praising it, then sends out Haunter. Mark: Good luck with that! Butterfree is more powerful than ever! Zach: Well so is Haunter! Shadow Ball! Haunter launches a black orb at Butterfree, which it dodges easily. Mark: Psybeam! Butterfree launches a beam of psychic energy directed at Haunter, but Haunter swiftly dodges, and licks Butterfree while its still recovering from its miss. Butterfree: B-B-BUTTERFREE! Butterfree freaks out, and attacks Haunter at random, while he easily dodges. Zach: Finish it off! Shadow Ball! Shadow Ball slams into Butterfree, knocking it out. Mark: No... Mark returns Butterfree, and sends out his last Pokemon: Kadabra. Mark: Kadabra, you've gotta do this! Use Psychic! Kadabra's spoon bends, and Haunter is suddenly launched across the floor, and bounced all around, until it's finally unconscious. Zach: Whoa... Bulbasaur, it's up to you. Bulbasaur hops out and growls. Mark: Psychic! Bulbasaur is lifted off the ground, struggling. Zach: Don't struggle against it! Use Energy Ball! A ball of energy forms on Bulbasaur's bulb, and it launches it into Kadabra's face, making it lose its concentration. Zach: Now, use Stun Spore! Bulbasaur releases yellow spores, which instantly cause Kadabra to go rigid. Mark: No! Kadabra, get out of there! FIGHT! FIIIIGHTTTT! The room suddenly gets colder, and everything seems to freeze. Zach looks around, then realizes he can't see his friends anymore. Just a black void. Zach: W-Where am I? ???: You are in the Null Dimension... The Dimension created by me. The creepy girl from Celadon City walks into view, smiling evilly. Zach: You! Why are you doing this!? ???: To warn you. Your world is in danger. Soon, I will conquer it... Zach: What are you talking about!? ???: All in due time... Now... Return to your battle. Everything suddenly clicks back into view, but time is still frozen. As soon as Zach starts to speak, time resumes. Mark: FIGHT IT KADABRA! Zach: Now, use Tackle! Bulbasaur tackles Kadabra, finishing it off. Kadabra: Kadabb... Mark returns Kadabra solemnly. Zach: Good match, Mark. You did well. Mark: ...Yeah. Right... Mark shakes Zach's hand, then walks out without looking him in the eye. Anne walks away from the sidelines, towards Zach. Anne: Great battle, Zach. Zach jumps in surprise, and turns around to see her smiling at him. He smiles back nervously. Zach: So you saw that? Anne: Yeah. I think you did pretty well. Zach frowns slightly, remembering the creepy girl, but then smiles again. Zach: Well, wanna go to dinner to celebrate? Anne: It'd be my pleasure. And the two walk off together, chatting and laughing together. Meanwhile, in Kevin's room... Kevin looks out the window, holding up a picture he took of Jill so long ago... Kevin: Jill... If only you were still here so I could tell you how I feel... Just then, a small rushing sound is heard, and he sees a boy and a girl speeding past on a smaller boat, and he recognizes the girl as Jill. Kevin: Jill! Jill!!! Kevin yells at her, but the ship has already sped past, being much faster than the S.S. Anne. Kevin: ...I guess I still can't tell her... The End Category:Episodes